BladeBladers at Hogwarts
by darkdranzer
Summary: The BladeBreakers and the Demolition boys are invited to Hogwarts. They meet a new blader there. R&Rdoes anyone want me to finish this?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: The BladeBreakers and the Demolition boys are invited to Hogwarts. They meet a new blader there. Takes place after G- Rev. During 6th year. R&R

Chapter 1:

One day, while the BB( BladeBreakers) were training, several owl came and dropped some letters in front of them. They pick it up to read. It said that they were invited o Hogwarts school for witches and wizards. They decide to go. They got to Daigon Alley and got their things. The next day, they found Platform 9 ¾ and went on. In the last compartment, they found a boy with sort of long hair, black bangs, brown hair, ice jade eyes, about 5 foot 7 and almost as pale as Tala.

"Um... hi, can we sit here?", asked Tyson. 

"Whatever."

They sat and satand sat. Then the door opened again and the Demo. boys came in and sat down. The rest of the train ride was silent; even when the lunch lady came. Then they arrived at long last. And went in. The the first years got sorted. Dumbledore got up and said, " We have several new transfer students joining us this year. They will now be sorted. They will be entering sixth year."

"Granger, Tyson. Japan."

GRYPHNDER!

"Tate, Max. America."

GRYPHNDER!

"Kon, Rei. China."

GRYPHNDER!

"Hiwatari, Kai. Russia."

SLYTHERIN!

"Kuzenetsov, Bryan. Russia."

SLYTHERIN!

"Kuvagin, Spencer. Russia."

SLYTHERIN!

"Ivanov, Yuriy Tala. Russia."

SLYTHERIN!

"Volkov, Takei. Russia"

SLYTHERIN!

"And that sums it up.", said Dumbledore." Let's eat."

Ron said,  "Hi. I' m Ron."

"I' m Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you too." , said Rei with a smile. They became friends with the BB. The Russians on the other hand just ignored everyone; especially the girls. They were just talking to each other in Russian. Then dinner was finished and they went off to bed.

A/N: Do you like it? Please review :(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, they went down to breakfast. Then they went to classes. Potions first. Magically, all of them had the same schedule. When they walked in, Snape snapped to Harry, " Why didn't you tell them they had to wear uniforms! Fifty pionts from Gryphnder for whoever isn't wearing their uniforms!"

You see, the BB had no idea they had to wear uniforms and so didn't wear them. The Russians just didn't feeel like wearing them.

" What!", yelled Ron, "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair Weasly.", Snape said, " now start doing your assingment right now!"

Then they had Divination in which Trelawnly predicted Harry's death almost as soon as he walked in. Then they went to all their other classes. After they did their hw(the BB), they went out to practice. Kai had to yell at Tyson to hurry up with his dumb homework and get his lazy but out and train.

Tyson said," Fine! You don't have to yell Kai. Oh and i want to battle Takei. i wanna see how good he is."

He shrugged. "Fine."

" 3, 2, 1... Let it Riiiip!"

"Go! Dragoon!"

"Drazeil!"

It ended in a tie since it was just practice and they didn't want to exhaust themselves doing any special moves.

"I wasn't even trying anyway.", said Takei.

" Yeah! Well i let you win!", shouted Tyson.

He was ignored and training went on. When they finally decided to stop, someone said ," Woah. That was so cool. What were you doing?"

They had attracted a crowd and didn't even notice.

Tyson said," We were beyblading. What else!"

" What's beyblading?"

"You don't know!", Tyson exclaimed," It's only like the most popular sport in the world right now. Well then i'll explain to you. Ok, Beyblade is a game of spinning tops. Two people launch a top at each other and the top that stops spinning first is the winner. There are also these things called bitbeast. They are in something called bitchips in which you put on your beyblade. Not everyone has bitbeast though. they take the form of animals. Mine's a dragon. He's called Dragoon. Reis' a white tiger called Drigger. Max has a turtle called Draciel. Kai's one is a pheonix called Dranzer. Tala's called Wolborg. I think it's a wolf. Spencer and Bryan' s bit beast are called Seaborg and Wyborg. i dunno their form. There are different elements too. Mine's wind. Max's water. Rei's thunder. Kai's fire. Tala's ice. i think Spencer's water. And i forgot Bryans. Heh heh. I'm the reigning world champion right now. I won 3 consecutive times! (he has a proud smug look on his face.) Oh and Takei's I'm not sure cause i only just met him."

Takei said all of a sudden," He's called Drazeil(dra- zel). He's a quetzal. Element is fire."

"I'M HUNGREY!", Tyson yelled all of a sudden, "CAN WE EAT YET!"

"Fine. Just stop screaming in my ear!", Kai said.

They went in, had dinner, then went to bed.

A/N: Well do you like this chapter? And thank you to all who reveiwed. : ) I wish i could include a picture of Takei but I can't. -- Oh well. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A/N: Anotherthank you note to all who reviewed: )

Several weeks pasted and you could say they had sorta became friends with Takei. They went to classes and learned how to fly a broom and other things. They also went to Hogsmeade which they found pretty weird and boring. The DADA teacher was just a idiot that 'taught' them things they knew already like boggarts and stuff. Then, Halloween came.( my does time fly.lol) No one felt like dressing up for the party. Then Christmas came. Most of the students had went home for the Holidays.

" Hey! Why are there a stack of presents at my bed?", exclaimed Tyson," It's not my birthday!"

"It's Christmas! Duh.", yelled Ron," What are you... stupid!"

"Well, JAPAN'S NOT A CHRISTEN COUNTRY YOU IDIOTIC MORON!", yelled Tyson.(really yell. thinks reallllllllllllllll loud)

"Oh.Riiiiiiiiiiiighttttttt. I didn't know.", said Ron.

"It's ok.", said Tyson.

They all opened their presents. A lot of girls had sent Rei, Tyson, Kai, and Takei love notes. Then they went down to breakfast. And then Kai forced Tyson and the other BB to spend the whole day training saying it was a waste to just throw snow at each other when then could be training. Boy was Tyson grumpy. But Kai let them off a few hours early saying that they could do whatever they want as long as they don't bother him.( He's not evil and creul and it is Christmas. Isn't Russia a Christian country? i dunno - -)

In January, they celebrated New Years. And then They celebrated The Japanese New Year. ( NOT ON THE SAME DAY! okay : ) And so the winter passed.

A/N: I know it's pretty short... i've got a writer's block: (  
Sorry. i'll try to update soon. - -


End file.
